Lieutenant Apyho (Blitzcomet1213)
Lieutenant Apyho was a Clone trooper Lieutenant who served in the 2nd Sky Reconnaissance Corps during the Clone Wars. History Lieutenant Apyho was a clone of the bounty hunter Jango Fett. He was born 33 BBY. He was trained on Kamino by the training instructors Bric and El'Les alongside Domino Squad and Bravo squad. He was a member of Kilo Squad which had Orange Markings on their armour. He was number 3 on their team and used a DC-15A Blaster Rifle. When their initiation day came they easily passed on honours and recieved a medal to say they had officialy become Clone Troopers. He then joined the 2nd Sky Reconnaissance Corps which were pretty much scouts with jet packs. Battle of Zeltros The 2nd Sky Reconnaissance were sent to the planet Zeltros to protect the Zeltrons from the confederacy of independant systems invasion fleet. During the conflict Apyho was sent to the Southern Province to assist Zeltron freedom fighters in defending against the droid army. They fought alongside the rebel fighter Ableca Kilitica who was the resistance leader. As the battle went on the droids began to advance and the freedom fighters and 2nd Sky Reconnaissance Corps had to fall back. Apyho earned the rank of Sergeant from his superior officer by saving Ableca from a thermal detonator that landed by her feet. In the events that lead on from this Apyho and Ablica bypassed the droids and planted a bomb in the droid main control centres reactor. When they blew up the reactor all the droids who were fighting the resistance fighters deactivated and became motionless. They were greeted back as hero's because the droids were about to overwelm the resistance fighters and take over the Southern Province. In the following campaign the Confederacy of independant systems was defeated and Zeltros was saved. The Conflict on Obroa Skai During the Clone wars the 2nd Sky Reconnaissance Corps were sent to Obroa Skai to eliminate terrorist movement and steal important information regarding the whereabouts of the terrorist headquarters. Human terrorists were causing the locals trouble and were taking over local villages. During this conflict the 2nd Sky Reconnaissance Corps had to live up to its name and drop in from a shuttle above . They was sent in to the conflict the squad consisting of Commander Sphylo, Private Keav, Tycl, Pelter and CT-4586. The drop made was very dangerous as Obroa Skai is dangerous and icy planet which has many snowstorms . One of these such snowstorms were taking place as the jump that the squad was doing happened. During the fall Private Pelter hit a mountain and perished however the rest of the squad survived. They pushed back the terrorists out of the town they had dropped into until they reached the stronghold. Keav was hit by a sniper and died instantly and Tycl was injured. Private CT-4586 was ordered to stay behind with Tycl whilst Apyho and Sphylo infiltrated the stronghold. They made their way inside the stronghold and took the control room. Once they had recovered the plans they attempted to escape however they were met by large reinforcements. Sphylo sacrificed himself to get Apyho out and send the planes back to the Republic headquaters. Aypho, Tycl and Ct-4586 did escape back to the ship and the plans were recovered. Aypho was promoted to Lieutenant and became the leader of the 2nd Sky Reconnaissance Corps. Rookies were drafted in to replace Sphylo, Pelter and Keav. Confrontation On Kothlis On the year 22BBY Kothlis was attacked by the seperatists. The 2nd Sky Reconniassance Corps were sent as part of the relief effort to liberate the planet. Aypho who was now a lieutenant was sent in with his recently acquired squad to liberate a village from seperatist control. He brought his squad in to assist the 617th battalion in retaking the village the seperatist had captured. He discussed a plan of attack with a Commander Patriot and decided to flank around the back of the village and attack the seperatists from behind he suceeded in doing so and picked of the droids from behind. However droidekas came in and pinned them down. Commander Patriot brought up his blast shield units an dgot them to roll thermal detonatirs under the droids shields to take them out. Patriot and Aypho continued to fight alongside each other until Kothlis was liberated. Category:Characters Category:Blitzcomet1213 Category:Battle of Glee Anselm